Falling Lightning
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Mikoto has a chance encounter with a mysterious white haired man.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "A Certain Magical Index" or "Metal Gear Solid"

* * *

"Argh!" Mikoto face plants on an outdoor table, near a street corner. "I'm sooo bored!" Mikoto breathes onto the tabletop. "Kuroko and Uiharu are busy with Judgment work. Saten is with her other friends. Kongou, Awatsuki and Wannai are doing something else. My Sisters are in the need of adjustment today. And that idiot is in another country... again." Mikoto sits herself straight up. "Not that nothing to do is a bad thing, it's just really boring. I hope something comes up. Huh?"

Mikoto turns to the street corner, where a red light stops a certain vehicle, a motorbike painted with blue flames being ridden by a white haired man in a business suit. The man notices her stare, he turns his head to her direction. It was a pretty looking young man, but something about him feels off.

Most of that feeling came from her natural magnetic field. She can tell that he's not a completely normal human, at least not biologically. She would have just ignored any normal person with normal prosthetics, but this man was... different.

The man turns his head back to the street and the streetlight changes color. He drives off as Mikoto gets up and drops money on the table.

"Who... what was that?" Mikoto jumps into the sky to try and follow.

XXX

* * *

Mikoto walks into a phone booth and connects her pad to the phone, she hacks into the traffic security cameras to find out where the man on the bike went to. She finds him easily, not too far from the phone booth she was in.

(That's a research facility.) She notes the building with a large perimeter wall that the man parked along the side of. (A really heavily guarded research facility.)

She continues observing as he looks around, as if making sure that no one is watching. Then he lifts... nothing from his bike. A few seconds later and a type of metal suitcase appears in his hands. The case opens from the bottom, and a shiny red sword drops from the case and hovers just underneath it. He grabs the sword, makes the case disappear and puts it back on the bike. Something else appears but it's on his back, he places the red sword inside it like it was a sheath. Then he jumps over the wall.

Mikoto unplugs from the phone and rushes over to the facility. (He's an outsider? He's after something! And that jump, he's no normal human.)

XXX

* * *

Mikoto arrives where the man parked his bike and jumped over the tall wall. She uses magnetism to augment her jump and land on the other side. "Now where'd he... oh..."

Mikoto looks at the wall ahead of her, there was a hole, as if it was cut open. "This was done with a sword?" She walks over to closer inspect the cut. "It's too clean, what kind of sword was that?"

She walks into the building. Looking around, she finds evidence of a battle, with bullet holes, sword slashes and explosion debris covering the area. Strangely, there were no bodies.

"What happened here?" Mikoto looks around. Specifically at the walls and pillars, or what was left of them. She finds what she was looking for, traces of a security camera. "Now I just need to find the security room."

Mikoto jumps just as a chainsaw breaks through the floor where she stood. Mikoto lands as the chainsaw cuts a hole in the floor. The cut floor falls, a robot dog jumps through, landing in front of Mikoto. It's tail held a chainsaw, until the tail sets it down on its back.

"What?"

The dog fires off heated daggers. Mikoto manages to jump to the side and sees them stick to a wall, melting the wall where they touched. The dog growls and torpedoes to where she stood. Mikoto jumps up and sticks herself to the ceiling. The dog claws into a wall, then bounces off to charge at her again. Mikoto releases herself, just barely avoiding the robot as it flew by. Her uniform wasn't so lucky, there were a couple large cuts as well as a tear.

On the ground, Mikoto magnetically lifts up whatever metal debris lay on the floor. She flings several of the pieces at the robot dog. The dog dashes side to side very fast, avoiding every projectile that Mikoto throws at it.

The dog manages to jump on Mikoto, pinning her to the ground. The dog's tail grabs the chainsaw off its back and raises it above her torso. A piece of a cut up pillar rams into the dog, both fly into a wall. Mikoto sits up and magnetically lifts more debris and fires them at the dog. The debris are cut up by the chainsaw as the dog moves forward.

The girl manages to get to her feet and places a hand in her pocket. The robot dog jumps at full speed. Mikoto fires a railgun from her pocket, the robot dog is destroyed instantly and its pieces scatter around the area.

"What the hell was that?" Mikoto catches her breath as the robot's pieces explode, for almost no reason. "There's definitely something here." Mikoto uses magnetism to grab the coins that fell from her half destroyed skirt and places them into the other pocket as she walks over to the hole in the floor that the dog made.

She jumps down to the floor below and looks around. The hallway she's in is untouched. She hears voices coming from a direction, looking that way, she sees a couple of guards turning the corner. She quickly runs into the nearest room.

"What?!" one of the guards notices something strange and goes to investigate. He opens the door and finds a storage room, with its large ventilation grill open and hanging on a single screw.

"What is it?" the other guard appears.

"We have another intruder."

"I'll go report it, for now, check the security cameras."

"Right."

The two guards split in different directions, but one of them is being followed by a cardboard box with legs.

XXX

* * *

The guard runs into the security room and is zapped from behind.

"Sorry," Mikoto apologizes. She looks at the computers and connects her pad to one of them.

"W-what the hell...?"

Several pieces of data appears on the screen before her as she hacks the system. A lot of it she didn't like. World Marshal... child brains... cyborgs... Jack the Ripper...

Mikoto places the pad down to comprehend the information she just uncovered. Some of it she had to keep herself from puking.

"That guy from before... he's Jack. And this place, Academy City has bought a large share of World Marshall and they're... Jack's been fighting World Marshall, I have to help him destroy this place!"

Mikoto hacks the cameras to figure out where that man went. She finds some recent footage of the battle from upstairs. Jack disarmed regular human guards and allowed them to flee, but cyborg guards are sliced up to pieces. Some of them are sliced in a way that allowed the white haired man to reach inside and pull out what appeared to be a glowing blue spine, which he just crushes in his hand.

"That's... insane..."

Mikoto searches for more camera footage. She found some cameras using live footage, located several floors down in a very large room. It was recording a fight between Jack and something called Metal Gear RAY.

She watches the battle, Metal Gear RAY was a gigantic robot with two legs and thick, solid wings. One wing turns red, as if it's super heated. It swings down on Jack, the white haired man blocks the massive attack!

He pushes the wing back slightly, then grabs it again using his blade. Jack swings the RAY around and throws it into a wall. He then runs on the wing while slashing, slicing it up easily. At the RAY's shoulder, he swings down hard to split the wing from the machine.

Jack lands as the Metal Gear disconnects from the wall and falls down to the ground. RAY twitches on the ground, then flips around to try slamming its other wing into Jack. The white haired man jumps to the side then jumps extremely high above the fallen machine. Passing his sword to his foot, he slices the other wing off.

The robot manages to grab Jack in its mouth. Jack stabs it and gets tossed across the room. Both of them get up and stare at each other momentarily. Then they charge. Metal Gear RAY pulls back its head and brings it low while moving forward. Jack tightens his grip. RAY thrusts forward with its head. Jack the Ripper lands on the giant robot's nose, stabs his sword into the RAY and drags it down the robot's spine and tail before jumping off.

Jack lands on the ground and sheathes his sword as Metal Gear RAY is split into two behind him.

Mikoto could only watch in silent awe. "There's no way... does he even need my help?" She continues watching as Jack is covered in smoke. She sees nothing but sparks of clashing blades until the smoke clears. Jack is being confronted by three... people?

One looked like a woman, but has extra arms on her back, along with a pole arm, or a pole made of arms. Another was a slim man, with sliced limbs that he controls magnetically, wielding twin sais. And the last was a large man with two swords and six shields on moveable joints connected to his back.

Jack seems hesitant in attacking and takes a defensive stance. The woman attacks, and is blocked, then the large man follows with a heavy slash that knocks Jack down. The white haired man rolls to the side as the woman's arm pole tears up the floor, the man barely manages to block an incoming storm of magnetically controlled body parts. But is rammed by explosive shields.

"Where is that?" Mikoto stops watching and looks for the building's schematics. "This place is huge underground! That room is like 30 stories below! I need to get down there fast! There's a large elevator not too far from here that I can use."

Mikoto unplugs her pad and heads over to where the elevator is located, a shipping like area to transport large amounts of material. Turning a corner to a long hallway, she sees... something large blocking the elevator. It had a frontal wall, a mounted canon, machine gun and missile launchers.

"OH SH-!" Mikoto dives back to where she came from as the machine unloads what seemed like everything. Completely wrecking the area where she just stood.

"Jeez, overboard much?" Mikoto gets up and dusts herself off. "I don't have time for this." She tears off the Tokiwadai symbol of her uniform and has iron sand fly it to the hallway.

The machine fires bullets and rockets at the flying piece of cloth until it ran out. Mikoto dives at the corner, with a coin in her hand. She fires her railgun at the machine. The supersonic coin hits the machine's wall, the force of impact pushes the machine back a great distance. It just... slumped.

"Did that do it?" Mikoto gets up from the ground and waits. "Looks like it, but now it's on the elevator. And it's still whole." She snaps her fingers, sending out a magnetic wave, gathering iron sand around her. The sand circles her like a ring as she rushes to the large elevator.

She finds the controls and hacks into it, telling the lift to move down. Then she senses the machine moving behind her. She turns to find the machine transforming, into a large walker mech!

"Tch!" Mikoto looks around, there's not much room on the already descending elevator. She magnetically jumps up really high just as the mech tries to ram her with its shields. She sticks herself to the elevator's shaft as it fires homing missiles. Mikoto zaps them to render their boosters offline, causing them to fall back down onto the mech.

The walker falls down to one knee and Mikoto dives in with her iron sand sword. She aims for the arms holding its side shields, or rather the much weaker joints. Heating up the iron sand and vibrating it furiously she swings her blade like a whip, mentally aiming her attacks. The side shields are broken off, already weakened by the missile barrage from earlier.

Mikoto lands back onto the elevator as the walker gets up again. She jumps back as it tries to swing its head into her. Then it tries to sweep its leg at her. She jumps to the elevator's shaft again. The walker readies to fire its gun, Mikoto runs around on the wall as bullets penetrate wherever she last stepped.

Mikoto jumps off the wall again and lands on the elevator. She lands on one of the shields that she broke off the walker. She looks down on it, sensing something she could use. The girl steps off the shield and lifts all of them up magnetically. She sends electrical currents to all of them and the shields begin to glow a bright orange color, becoming super heated.

The walker charges forward, Mikoto jumps into the air once more and shoots the shields into the mech's head. They all penetrate the armor, the mech falls down as the girl sticks to the elevator shaft again.

The walker blows up, destabilizing the elevator greatly until it breaks off and falls.

"At least it beats the stairs," Mikoto releases her magnetic hold and lets herself drop naturally, while keeping an eye on the numbers that pass her. As she nears her target, she sends out a magnetic wave to slow down. Once she reaches the floor she wanted to go, she hovers herself to the floor. Without taking a break, she bolts down the hallway.

She blasts down a door and rushes into the large room she saw Jack fighting Metal Gear RAY, and where he's being outnumbered. She saw no signs of an ongoing battle, there wasn't even anyone there. However there were sliced up pieces of the three enemies that confronted Jack in the video. And their weapons were scattered around them.

"H-he... he actually beat them?" Mikoto stares at what's left of the three. "But where is he now? Did he go deeper?" She walks over and picks up one of the large man's swords. While it would've been heavy, her magnetic control allows her to pick it up effortlessly. "I might need this. Iron sand and electricity can only cut so much. Whoa-!" The ground she stood on shakes, Mikoto loses her footing temporarily until she magnetizes herself to the floor. "What is it this time?!"

Two gigantic swords break through a wall. The wall breaks down completely when a humongous ant like mech walks through it. This mech was bigger than the one Jack fought earlier.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mikoto yells in surprise as the mecha tries to drop its swords on her. She dives to the side and avoids the giant blades. She quickly runs back and tries hacking the swords with the one she held. The blade made deep cuts in the mech's sword's armour, but no real damage was dealt to them.

The giant swords are lifted up and out of her reach. One of the blades is brought low and turned sideways. It does a sweeping slash which Mikoto jumps over with ease. The other blade comes down from the opposite side and tries again, just slightly higher. Mikoto uses a magnetically enhanced jump to avoid.

Then both swords are brought down above each other. Mikoto twists her body and jump twirls between the blades. When she lands, she watches the blades rise up again, then she smells something burning. She finds her vest and skirt catching fire, they likely got too close to the high temperature giant blades during her last dodge. She tears both of them off quickly.

Looking back at the mecha, it brought one of its legs forward and above Mikoto. The girl dives away as the foot comes down hard. Mikoto sees a chance that she can use. She jumps onto the foot and begins running up the leg. At the top half of the leg, she thrusts the sword she has into the armour. Then she controls iron sand to fly into the opening and rips the armour off from the inside using iron sand and powerful magnetism. Mikoto provides extra power to the sword she held and slashes the limb, separating the leg from the body. She magnetically jumps back to the ground.

The giant mech stumbles forward. Mikoto heads over to the head and begins wailing at it for a few seconds before it starts to recover. It stays out of reach as it begins charging its laser cannons. Mikoto quickly rushes to where a sai weapon lay and readies to fire her railgun with it. She manages to fire her railgun just before the mech unleashes large laser beams. The railgun's impact causes the mech to face upwards, and it's cannon destroys several floors above. Tons of debris begin to rain down both it and Mikoto.

Mikoto creates a powerful magnetic barrier while avoiding heavier objects. What worried her was how little damage her railgun did.

"I need something stronger to beat this thing!" Mikoto readies herself as the mech stands itself up again after everything had fallen, taking out its gigantic blades once more.

The mech readies one of its blades to drop. Mikoto charges up the sword she held. She unleashes a powerful blast from her free hand to keep the attacking blade at bay. Then she points the sword in her hand at one of the joints holding the giant blade. She fires her railgun once gain using the sword.

The railgun rips apart the joint she was aiming at. The massive impact force sends the giant blade flying high upwards. Mikoto super jumps to the giant robot's head, then super jumps again up to the flying blade.

The girl connects her feet to the blade and uses her magnetic control to point the blade end towards the mech. She charges her electricity once again, the mech looks up at her. Mikoto kicks off another railgun using the giant blade. The attack completely destroys the head of the machine, making it explode. Mikoto lands on the machine's back as it slumps to the floor.

"Phew," Mikoto catches her breath. "Where the heck did this thing come from? No time for that, I need to find Jack. W-whoa!" The machine sinks suddenly, loud metal creaking is heard, the floor breaks apart. "Aah!" Instinctively, Mikoto magnetizes herself to the back of the machine using her hands and legs.

The giant robot and all the debris from the upper floors begin collapsing on every floor below. Mikoto braces herself for whenever they reach the very bottom level, which was even larger than the one she was just on. The mech makes a loud rumble as it crashes down along with everything else that was brought down with it.

Mikoto slowly begins to recover from the shock of the impact.

"Look out!" A man's voice warns her.

Mikoto senses a powerful electrical force above her, she looks up to see a huge man coming down to where she is. Reacting as quickly as she could, she magnetically jumps as fast and far as possible can. But that person's powerful landing completely demolished what was left of the giant robot, and the shockwave unbalanced Mikoto, forcing her to stumble to the ground.

"What the heck-?!" Mikoto sees a lightning crack on the ground, she feels great power ready to explode. The crack erupts into a brilliant light.

"NO!"

Mikoto emerges unscathed from the attack, she had rolled away just in time. "This feedback was... my electricity..."

"Hey!" The voiced that warned her before called out.

Mikoto turns to see that it was the white haired man, Jack.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," Mikoto answers. "But... how did that happen?"

"Nanomachines, kid."

"What?"

"I can't explain it any more than that."

"Is it like that Eve girl's nanomacines?" Mikoto mumbles to herself.

The white haired man swings a hand in front of Mikoto and a screen appears. It cycles through several profiles before landing at Mikoto's. "Mikoto Misaka, the No. 3 Epser of Academy City. What in the world are you doing here?"

"I thought you were after something from the city," Mikoto answers. "But after hacking their systems I know that you're trying to stop them. I want to help, I have my own grudges with the city."

"I don't normally ask help from a civilian," the man responds. "But you took out that Metal Gear by yourself. Also, the additional powers he has is giving me problems."

"'Additional powers he has'?"

"Your lightning, as you put it. They cloned him and recreated his nanomachines, but they also added in some new electric powers."

"Who's he?"

"A man that I killed, and even though he was an enemy, he was still a man. This monstrosity on the other hand, I'll completely destroy with my own hands!"

Some loud metal clangs come from the direction of the remains of the giant mech. From the smoke walks out a very buff man. Shirtless and with deformed skin and bulging arteries and veins around the heart area.

"Don't be fooled," the white haired man warns Mikoto. "Even though he's a clone of a human, they removed all semblance of personality and sentience, this is no better than a mindless, soulless robot, a monster. They probably wanted to turn it into a weapon."

"Got it," Mikoto answers. "Cloning for the sake of weapons. I'll never forgive the city for that."

"Here it comes, Mikoto Misaka." Raiden readies himself for battle.

"I'm ready, Jack."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Call me Raiden, my enemies call me Jack."

"Raiden, alright!"

The clone begins charging electricity into his hand.

"I'll take point, you won't survive any direct hits from him. But you have to drain whatever electricity he has to weaken his nanomachines."

"I'm sorry, I'm not like that one inFamous guy. I can't drain electricity. But if his nanomachines are what's giving electric powers, I can make it so that he can't generate anymore."

"Then wait for an opening and jump in. Split!"

The clone punches the ground and a wave of electricity tears through the ground, homing in on both of them. Raiden out runs the wave and closes in on the clone to perform a combo attack. The clone counter attacks with combo of its own, forcing Raiden to block.

Mikoto sneaks in from behind and touches its back, she concentrates on detecting the nanomachines. With a wave of her own power coursing inside, she disables the electrical generators within the clone's nanomachines. She quickly rolls away as the clone tried to backhand her, she felt an impressive wave of power from that attack. It wasn't just the power that the namomachines were enhancing, it was the attack's range! This realization didn't get to Mikoto, she didn't let it. She had to focus on sealing the nanomachine's generators. (That wasn't even near half of them. Thankfully he's using up power as he fights, hopefully that means it'll be easier to seal them the longer this goes on. But I felt that there's still a ton of power in there. Raiden, good luck.)

Raiden jumps back as the clone unleashes a powerful explosion of energy. Then it charges Raiden, trying to grab him. The cyborg outruns the clone until it's tired out, then come in for a blurry of slashes. The clone recovers from its fatigue and charges an arm for an overhead swing. Raiden readies to block and the arm comes down, with enough force that the ground cracks.

Mikoto uses this opening to jump in again and seal more nano generators. The clone readies to unleash a massive blast. Mikoto senses this and super jumps away. Raiden rushes in, the clone dashes forward with a kick that Raiden blocks and counters. The clone tries to pound the cyborg again, all of his attacks are blocked by the white haired man. The nanomachine man gathers energy into his fist again, Raiden hopes back and Mikoto braces herself.

The nanomonster punches the ground, this time huge geysers of electricity erupt from the ground in two directions, both aiming for his enemies. But they were slower and didn't hone in, Raiden and Mikoto had no problem avoiding the attack. However, their view is now obscured by a wall of light.

The geysers of electricity eventually die down, revealing the clone to be on top of the wreckage of the giant Metal Gear, carrying a huge chuck of it over its hear.

"Get behind me!" Raiden calls to Mikoto as he runs towards her.

Mikoto jumps behind Raiden and watches as he readies himself. She could sense great power suddenly flowing within him.

The clone throws the giant block of wreckage. Mikoto sees, hears, feels Raiden slicing up the block, the debris flying and sliding beside and above her, then Raiden blocking an attack from the clone and throwing it into a pile of rubble that collapses on top of it.

Mikoto turns around to look at the pile. (That reaction time... that movement speed... but, it used up a great deal of his energy...)

The pile of ruble explodes, showing the roaring clone to be the cause of it. Raiden walks slowly past Mikoto as the clone takes a couple steps forward. It suddenly slides on one foot, pounding the other into Raiden's chest. The cyborg is knocked way back.

Now there is nothing between Mikoto and the clone. The nanomonster looks at her briefly, then tries a fist, fist, foot combo. The girl manages to hop back just far enough away to avoid them. Then the nanomonster runs after her, with the intent of grabbing her. Mikoto runs for it as fast as she could. The clone is faster than its size suggests, Mikoto is soon within grabbing range.

The girl jumps up and to the side as her chaser wears down from the run. She closes in on it and seals more nano generators. The clone charges power into one of its fist.

"Get out of there!" Raiden runs over as fast as he could.

Mikoto runs towards the white haired man, not daring to look back. Ridean pushes Mikoto away, and is punched in the face.

"Raiden!" Mikoto yells as she sees him on his back and his sword sticking out from the ground, her hand feels something familiar, like a sai. She sees the nano monster looking at the cyborg.

It takes a couple steps forward, then jumps in the air. The monster positions itself for an elbow drop. It is blasted away by a railgun.

Raiden looks up to see Mikoto with an arm outstretched and electrified. He gets up the same time as the clone does. The cyborg grabs his sword while the clone roars with power. Mikoto stares in wonder at how her railgun was completely stopped.

Sparks and bolts suddenly ignite all around them. They seem to flow from their sources towards the clone.

(He's recharging externally!?) Mikoto quickly encircles the monster with iron sand, blocking any electricity from getting to it. But it renders her foe behind a thick black cloud. The clone suddenly charges through the cloud and at Mikoto, ready to clothesline her.

Raiden stops the attack with his blade just in time. The girl gets out of the way as they struggle to overpower the other. Then Raiden loses his sword. They try swinging a powerful punch, just to get hooked into each other's arms. Raiden takes advantage of this to pound the monster's gut until it stumbles, then backhands the head so that it bumbles back. But it recovers quickly and charges with a fist. Raiden swings his own fist and lands a strong blow to its head, sending it flying back.

Mikoto couldn't believe that Raiden managed to overpower the enemy physically. The clone gets up and charges its hand as Raiden rushes to pick up his sword. The clone punches the ground extremely hard, sending out cracks of electricity across the floor. Both Mikoto and Raiden know to keep away from the cracks, especially once they erupt with electricity. But now they could not see their enemy.

Mikoto looks around. "Raiden!" She points to the wreckage of the Metal Gear again.

The clone was there, lifting up another large piece of wreckage, much larger than the one it threw before.

"Come here!" Mikoto signals Raiden whils electrifying her arms.

Raiden understood what she wanted, he rushes over to stand in front of her. Mikoto sends electrical power from herself to his body. Raiden prepares his body with Mikoto's electricity.

The clone throws the humungous wreckage. Raiden slices the wreckage multiple times at inhuman speed. He stops the clone's surprise flying attack behind the wreckage, Raiden grabs the airborne clone and throws it towards a pile of ruble that collapses on top of it.

Mikoto and Raiden watch closely as the ruble explodes from the clone's roar. However, now the whole place was shaking. Raiden walks forward slowly and readies to fight again and the clone charges up for another attack.

Mikoto feels the whole place shaking, she looks up to see more falling debris. Raiden slashes them without even looking while she had to avoid them completely and magnetically shielding herself. The clone punches the ground, sending out large electric geysers once again, this time separating Mikoto from Raiden.

Mikoto senses an attack directed at her and magnetically grabs falling large pieces of metal and hovers it in front of her. The clone seems to slide on one foot as it delivers a powerful kick through the shield and into Mikoto. Though most of the attack was stopped, the girl could still feel immense force impacting her body. She stumbled and rolled on the ground, coughing intensely. She looks up to see the clone preparing another attack, but this one seemed even bigger than anything it's ever done before as his arm fills up with electricity.

Mikoto could barely get up onto her legs, the impact and pain from before were still affecting her greatly. She breathes heavily as the monster in front of her finishes charging up. It dashes forward, its arm ready to strike. Mikoto sees her life, sees... him... flash before her eyes just before she's tackled away.

The girl lifts her head up from the ground and sees Raiden dragged on the ground then held in the air by his neck with just one arm. The cyborg spins around the arm and kicks the clone in the head. Raiden falls on his back as the clone stumbles. The cyborg gets up and grabs his sword, the monster charges his fist quickly and attacks.

Raiden counters by slashing the fist, surprising the clone and causing it to wobble a little. It tries again with the other arm. Again it is countered and walks backwards from the strike. Now it charges with both arms ready to strike. Raiden slashes its chest, turns around and stabs the clone in the gut. The clone drops its arms and wobbles slowly. It then gives a menacing glare.

Mikoto tries to get in and seal more nano generators, but Raiden raises an arm to stop her.

"That's enough get out of here."

"What?" Mikoto hears stuff above her falling down and looks up.

The clone unleashes a loud roar as Mikoto jumps back to avoid debris. Raiden and the clone lock hands. They struggle to overpower each other as more wreckage from above gets in the way between them and Mikoto.

"Raiden? Raiden! RAIIIDEEEEN!"

Mikoto sees Raiden head butt the clone, but that was it. There was too much dust and debris to see anymore. Mikoto jumps around to avoid the rest of the falling wreckage until it eventually stopped falling. She looks at the large pile of debris in the middle of the floor. The dust settles down slightly then a large piece of the pile gets hacked away. Raiden walks out, with a bloody hand...

Mikoto was hesitant to get close or to even say anything.

The cyborg looks at her with a straight face, "It's over..."

Mikoto didn't react for a few seconds, then looks up. "What now?"

"Now, I head for the next one."

"If it's in Academy City, let me help!"

"You want to help? Then help me take a DOOMP."

"Yes- wait, WHAT?"

"It'll help in finding the next location."

"But how does... argh!" Mikoto scratches her head furiously.

"You've done enough. Get back to your life. This is my war."

"What about your life?"

"..." Raiden appears to be in deep thought about something.

"Raiden?"

"I'm alright," Raiden reassures her. "I think I'll look for a souvenir for them before leaving the city. First let's get out of here."

They both look up.

"How much energy do you have left?" Raiden asks.

"Not much, I used up a lot getting down here."

"Then charge me up with what you have and hold on, we're going for a long run."

XXX

* * *

"It's empty," Mikoto notices the ground floor is abandoned.

"Obviously they evacuated everyone before any normal person could find out what was happening or why."

"There's not even any Anti-Skill or Judgment here, it must be the City's doing."

"At least it makes things easier," Raiden lets Mikoto get off of him and beings to walk away.

"I guess this is it then?" Mikoto asks.

"Guess it is, we won't be seeing each other ever again. However..." Raiden turns around and stares at her.

"What?" Mikoto looks down at her torn and burned clothes with no vest and no skirt. She immediately gets defensive. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You can't walk around looking like that, right?" Raiden points out. "Follow me, I'll give you something to wear."

"Something to wear?" Mikoto follows as Raiden slashes down the perimeter wall to where his bike is.

Raiden walks over to it and lifts up something invisible, then makes it visible, another cloaked case. "Here." He lays the case down on the ground as he lifts up another one, puts his sword in it and makes both it and his sheath disappear.

Raiden sits on his bike and salutes Mikoto away, "Adios." He starts his bike and rides off into the distance while Mikoto looks and waves goodbye.

Mikoto opens up the case that was left behind. It was a mariachi outfit.

**END**

**XXX**

* * *

**Author:** How did this fanfic come to be? I HAD A DREAM! Where I was playing Revengeance but as Mikoto. That's how it started, then it escalated to the bosses like Kuroyoru as Mistral, Kakine as Monsoon, Kaori as Sam, Stiyl as Sundowner. Not only that, but there was another one where Mikoto confronted Accelerator in the (burning) trainyard and they had a fight similar to the final boss battle.

Speaking of the final boss, he was originally supposed to talk, but I couldn't think up of a good conversation/reason/lines for the interactions. And I kept him nameless by choice because of it, and I like the character too much to ruin his name by giving it to a lame stupid ass clone. I wanted putting in a clone of Sam, but... same reasons as the final boss.

I originally thought of splitting this up into 2-3 chapters, but its non-stop action wouldn't let me. A boss rush for Mikoto; a Fenrir, a GRAD, then it jumps to Metal Gear EXCELSUS and finally a tag team against the clone. I had plans of Mikoto fighting body doubles, but that would've dragged the story much longer than it really should. (Not that there's much of a story to begin with XD)

Here's a thought, play the final battle music while reading the... final battle (Instrumental preferably, the lyrics really don't work here, but the song is awesome regardless.) Or play the game's final battle while imagining Mikoto jumping in every now and then to help against him XD. (don't try playing "Only My Railgun" when fighting him, it doesn't work out.)

I wanted to expand on Mikoto wearing the mariachi outfit, but felt that it would be dragging the ending. Now I want to see Mikoto wear a mariachi outfit.


End file.
